


Empowered Captain America

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Color, Costumes, Fanart, Gen, Itty Bitty Teeny Tiny Costume, Partial Nudity, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Sam Wilson as Captain America, fully empowered.





	Empowered Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> practically perfect in every way

Sam Wilson standing with his hands loosely clenched in fists at his sides looks to his left, frowning. He is wearing a string headband with tiny wings affixed to the sides and an A to the front. He is also wearing a tight-fitting top with a star cut out on the chest and a wide collar that shows off his collar bones. The top just barely covers his pectorals. The sleeves are capsleeves. He is wearing skin tight red gloves and blue booty shorts.


End file.
